sandsversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ezekiel Moundboy
jEzekiel Ezekiel is a Saiga Antelope, who lives in the plains full of mounds with many other antelope, or as he calls them, "Moundboys." It is hinted at that he has been here before space in time, due to his wars with the evil force, Shirley Temple. He takes pride in his mounds, and is quick to defend them. Because of this he has taken up a feud with Isabell. Personality Ezekiel is quick to anger, especially when insulted or when his mounds are insulted. His hot-headed personality leads him to insult people, sometimes out of the blue, and seemingly taking pride in almost every word his says. When he says something that he does not agree with later, he usually just disagrees and says that he never said it. Despite breaking many rules, he is determined to obey the law and never cuss, often putting a star over cuss words. Relationships Ezekiel has few vendor friends, and has made several enemies. Ezekiel has positive relationships with Chardly and Jerome, from their past and more present wartime against the warmonger, Shirley Temple. Another enemy of his is Isabell, who insists that mountains are much stronger and more powerful than mounds, which he refuses almost immediately each time. He often calls her "dumb" and "cant read" and other insults of the sort.He also forged a relationship with Corbeau, when they bonded over their trip to the astral plane in the Mystery Machine. This trip was taken in attempts to find Elmer's body during the Happy Day Event. Ezekiel has also made a relationship with Sharpay Evans, from their multiple adventures in the past and the future. The Moundboys The Moundboys appear to be a group formed in the original war against Shirley Temple. These include Sammy, a baby Saiga Antelope who talks in all lower case, Bug Eyed Pansy, a Saiga Antelope with huge eyes, and Tomold, Seinfield, and Pappy, three Antelopes who have horns that glow in the sunlight, indicating some sort of power in them. Sammy seems to be favored by Ezekiel, and is called on many jobs such as sniffing out Toothless Tommy. The last Moundboy is Computer Ezekiel. He has the body of a Minecraft character with a Saiga Antelope skin. The last one is Toothless Tommy, who was abducted in the great war against Shirley Temple. He appears as a cartoon Saiga Antelope, with big eyes. He talks in Latvian with a weird font. Toothless Tommy seems to be the most powerful of all the Moundboys, but this is unbeknownst to Ezekiel. ENDCorp New to the Cubic realm, Ezekiel was awakened. He came across Michelle Obama, a friend of Sharpay Evans, and was angered by the Dome that awakened him. He briefly discarded of Michelle, taking over the Dome and harnessing its power. Later in DomeCorp, the corporation formed an alliance with ENDCorp. Even later, he joined the corporation, taking on the role as Special Chef and Secret Agent, quickly taking a hatred to Corbeau and an alliance with Millhousing called 'The Bluesome Poosome.'Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Blogs Category:Vendor